


Quaestiones proelio

by mariclipse



Series: Amor Delicata [11]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Memories, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, gave them a step mom just because, mentioned sleepy boi inc, sorry if anyone is bothered by it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariclipse/pseuds/mariclipse
Summary: Three times Wilbur thinks Dream is going to propose only to get knocked back to the ground
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Series: Amor Delicata [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013283
Comments: 7
Kudos: 141





	Quaestiones proelio

**Author's Note:**

> Question, does anyone else's spell checker thing change the word his with her when it's in front of the word husband or is it just mine?
> 
> Please tell me if there are any mistakes I'll make sure to fix them

They were on their trip to Venice when it first happened, and he can still remember the immense heartbreak he felt after discovering that it wasn’t happening. 

They had gone on a trip to Venice in Italy.

Beautiful place, romantic as well. They spent the day doing amazing things. They had gone to a theater because Dream was told he had to go see a show there, so he saw it as an opportunity. 

It was marvelous that they were even able to get there with all the troubles that followed them along the way. 

At first, they forgot where they left the key to their shared room, Dream found them in his back pocket. Neither of them knew the language, yet they were able to find people who were able to find some person who spoke or at least understood some english. Dream was too much of a social butterfly, and even though he complained about it sometimes he was grateful the other was able to get others to engage in a useful conversation. Then they found out they were lost five times during the trip, it was wonderful just wandering around. They were able to see some spectacular sites at least. 

Though there was some trouble it still ended up being amazing. 

Dream ended their trip by buying a ride through the Grand Canal. He still couldn’t believe that Dream willing had wasted around one hundred dollars just for that ride instead of getting something cheaper like the bus, it was just for them. 

They were next to each other speaking in whispers. Dream was holding his hand as they looked at the scenery. He was awestruck at the entirety of the ride, too distracted to notice the way that the other looked at him. 

So when he turned and saw the way Dream was staring at him, he was left flustered and fidgety. Yes, he saw that look repeatedly but to see Dream stare at him like that but it still left a big impact on him.

\--------

_Will was sure the moment they stepped onto the ride that Dream was going to propose, there was no way he wasted so much money for them to just enjoy the trip without him planning to propose especially on the same day that they had started dating three years ago._

_He was so certain, especially with the way that Dream was looking at him, that his theories were reassured._

_That was until they stopped back at the dock and Dream pulled him up, he was confused and a bit heart broken, though he still had his hopes up. Dream dragged him along as he led them back the way they came. He was curious so he spoke his thoughts._

__“Where are we going now?” Will saw the way that Dream tilted his head, he was confused as to what else_ the other wanted to do. Maybe they should've stayed longer than three days... _

_“Well, we’re going to the hotel, so we can pack… remember it’s our last day here?” He could tell that the blond had made the assumption that he had forgotten the fact they were only there for three days. He nodded in realization and started to feel tears start to slip as he looked away._

_“Hey, hey, look at me! If you want we can do something else, just don’t cry! I’ll extend the trip if you want! We can even move here instead!” Dream claimed as he pulled him in for a hug._

_He hung onto the other in hopes of making him stop crying and Wilbur felt better, but he kept crying._

_Though he was crying it was funny hearing Dream propose they stay to live in Venice forever._

_“It’s nothing! I want to go home, it’s just homesickness finally getting to me” He smiled though he felt it was more of a grimace as he saw Dream hesitant to let him go. He held onto Wilbur before grabbing his hand as they began to walk all the way back to their room._

_\------_

He spent that night being clingy, 

Now that he thought back on it, he was sure that Dream had been annoyed by the fact that the brunette clung to his side during the entirety of their return. 

The second time it had happened he was just as sure as the last time. 

It had only been two or three months after their trip to Venice. Dream had prepared a surprise trip for both of them. 

Wilbur was angry yet in wonder, as the other just led him to some random place not letting him see anything about where they were going or anything. 

He was angry that Dream planned it all and wasted money just to make him happy. Wilbur had only complained about needing a change of scenery and that’s what he gave him. 

Though he was more curious than anything else, he had seen papers scattered all over the place with different scenes. 

Tall trees, sandy desert, luscious forests, purple beaches. It really fascinated him, he could tell where each scene was from and it always brought his attention. He smiled knowing that Dream was considering these places, yet he couldn’t help but go straight to their bedroom, where he caught the blond sitting surrounded by papers and on the phone. 

He smiled when he heard the conversation over the phone. 

They had gone to an Australian beach in the end, he wasn’t sure which one but once there, he was in awe. Great Ocean Road Australia, it was beautiful, and he was really grateful.

They spent their last day there at the beach, having a picnic. It ended up getting destroyed by the tide but it was still amazing. They had fun, until he let his dreams get the best of him, he saw the other getting one last thing from their basket, and he was under that impression. 

Dream was smiling at him showing him a pendant but it wasn’t anything fancy. Simple yet marvelous. 

Yes, it was still amazing, but he wanted the real thing. He wasn’t sure why Dream was giving it to him now, but he didn’t care, it was something and that made him happy. He would smile every time he looked at it yet the heartbreak was still there. 

Smiling, he talked to Dream for the rest of the evening.

He eventually started crying, his face was ugly yet Dream only held onto him. He held onto him, telling him that he would reorganize the trip if he wanted to. To make it better, visit an even better place before he swore that the next one would have to be greater than anything else he’d ever seen. Yeah, he believed him, yet the heartbreak was still there. Wilbur really wanted to stop assuming the other was even interested in marriage. They haven't even talked about marriage yet! 

That was also a horrible yet amazing memory he wouldn't want to get rid of no matter what.

The most recent one was unlike all the other times, this one was the worst. 

Wilbur had to go visit his parents. It had been months since they had last seen each other and what freaked him out was that it would be their first time meeting Dream face to face instead of through some screen. 

What if something changed, and they hated how that he looked different from what they saw through a camera? 

Dream was having a field day with everything that was going on through his head. He had told him that he was worried they would hate him even though they already talked through video chat. He was annoyed, but he enjoyed that the other was laughing and not trying to contain his laughter like he usually would. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he momentarily forgot his worries.

Even though Wilbur found it cute, and he forgot the stressing he just did he hated that the other was making fun of his anxiety. Dream was still there by his side even if he was overreacting that day. 

The trip was fine. They stayed with his parents for a week, Tommy and Techno were also visiting so that changed the original plans. Philza just claimed to miss the others, while his stepmother just ranted on and on about nothing. Techno hung out with Dream as they both argued with Tommy. 

He should've expected that with the way that they always talked when on a phone call. He didn't know why it surprised him.

Although once they were there Dream took that as an opportunity to have them all go to some fancy dinner during their stay. 

It was like in the movies. There was background music playing, things were calm and peaceful. It was basically like in every movie that ever existed! He was really expecting to see Dream propose! 

His stepmother had mentioned it too! She managed to get the idea onto the rest of the family, minus a certain pink haired male, that night while Dream had been preparing the car. So now they were all expecting the big question to be brought up. 

They were all waiting for the scene where the guy gets down on one knee and everyone claps, while tears come out of their eyes. 

His own parents seemed excited, Techno was slouching in his seat, seeming uncomfortable all through dinner. If he had given it a second thought he would remember that Dream and Techno were close friends. So of course he would know if Dream was going to ask the big question, but he hadn't. Tommy was being Tommy during the entirety of the dinner. Insulting Wilbur and Dream's relationship. He was even a bit giddy when they thought that he was going to propose. 

When he said that he had to use the bathroom his stepmom was basically going to squeal thinking that Dream was just nervous and was planning something extravagant.

Wilbur somehow had managed to believe her as well. When the night ended, and they were all disappointed, Wilbur had his parents sending him concerned looks every other second. Tommy was glaring at Dream yet there seemed to be hesitance though he didn't pay any mind to it, he wasn’t going to lie, he was also angry, yet he should've known better with all the previous memories.

_\------_

_"Don't worry too much Will! I'm sure he's going to propose tonight! Just like in the movies," she said as she patted his back. Techno looked away, he really should have said something but he had promised Dream that he wouldn't mention his plans for the engagement proposal. He sighed as Wilbur smiled sheepishly, their current mother only reenforcing the idea of the proposal into his head._

_Tommy seemed to notice and started to question things. After only ten seconds of having an annoying blond bug him he gave in and told Tommy the truth. Luckily the brunette hadn't heard their conversation, too busy talking with Phil and with their step-mother._

_Phil would comment on being proud of him for being able to find a happy life, the only thing that he wanted the brunette to have. Wilbur was really flustered at the current moment, his eyes were watery from Phil giving him his blessing and from Tommy making inappropriate jokes every second._

_"What's going on?" The brunette heard someone from behind him say. Recognising the voice he immediately started to blush and fidget. He looked at Dream as he was kissed before the other sat back down. He was holding Will's hand as they ate and talked. Soon enough dinner ended._

_Dream was nervous and felt awkward. He didn't want to propose but after what Techno told him everyone thought he was going to do he felt forced to. Thankfully Techno was an amazing friend and told him that he still had to complete that dream he had for his lover. He smiled and gratefully hung onto the pink haired male._

_"You know, I would've probably proposed if you weren't here. Thanks dude," he said as the other shrugged, clearly holding a look of smugness. Maybe Dream would take back his words in a few seconds._

_"By the way, you still have to keep an eye on Tommy! You told him so you better make sure Will doesn't find out through him," he warned as the other sighed in annoyance before nodding._

_\------_

When it finally happened it wasn't like he thought it was going to be. It was better than his imagination told him it would play out. Even if it had been a year since their visit to his parents.

Dream had taken him to a cabin not far from where they lived, around maybe a twenty-minute walk. They spent a week there too. Wonderful week.

Dream had just randomly taken him to a small clearing under a huge pine tree. They talked for a second before he noticed his boyfriend was acting unusual. Dream got down on one knee as he spoke about loving him and wanting to be together until he died. It was heart-warming. 

He started crying and threw himself into the other, crying yes repeatedly to the other's ear.

That night as he stared at his ring with Dream holding him, he asked the blond why he never asked the long-awaited question during any of their trips outside of home when he had the chance. Like Venice for example.

Dream claimed that he wanted to propose to Wilbur in a place that held lots of meaning to him. So he proposed in the same spot his father had proposed to his mother before they died. He still remembers the way his mother just started squealing and sobbing of happiness. It was wonderful to be there for it, and he wanted another good memory in the cabin after seeing his mother slowly lose her life there.

He still wore the ring with pride, it was the ring Dream's father wore (Tubbo had his mother's for whenever the brunette wanted to get married himself). He gave Dream a kiss before finally letting himself fall asleep alongside his husband


End file.
